The Saga Of Yumi Dumbledore
by Angela Graham
Summary: Yumi Tasha Dumbledore - granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore - comes to Hogwarts in the gang's 5th year. Her father wants her to become a Death Eater, but how can she betray her grandfather?


**Chapter One**

**Everyone thought I was doomed from the start as a child. My father was Robert Dumbledore, son of the Gryffindor alumn - Albus Dumbledore. I never knew my mother, as she died after my birth. In a way I still feel connected to her, through my culture and heritage. I was raised an only child, and remain an only child. When I was three months old, my coffin was prepared, but a miracle was yet to come. **

* * * * 

Dear Journal, 

Today I am joining Uncle Albus' school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most people would not consider me as a relative or grand-daughter of him, since he seems "white" as Muggles would say. Most people would have thought I would be like my father, useless. I proved them wrong, and now it's my chance. 

At my old wizarding school in Thailand, my native homeland, I was an outcast because no one believed my story of being a "Dumbledore". Maybe now I will have my chance to prove it. Though I don't want to be remembered as a part of the Dumbledore Family Tree, but as my own unique person. 

-Yumi Tasha Dumbledore 

* * * * 

Yumi stood on the edge of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had come two weeks prior to the arrival of the other students, and was awaiting the Sorting Ceremony. 'My other school had racism. I was the daughter of an Oriental mother, and American father. This was something that was not accepted by the people. My mother and father were a witch and wizard. Then I couldn't understand why no one liked me. 

Robert was never one to be very explanatory, and usually would lock himself in his room. Some rumored him to be in the inside circle with Lord Voldemort, against my grandfather's pleas. I was fluent with the Dark Arts since I was young, which pretty much locks the pieces of the puzzle together. 

* * * * 

The first years entered the Great Hall, and a fifth year. The parade was led by Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore smiled profoundly that his granddaughter was to be sorted this year. Yumi looked over at the Teacher's Table. Professor Snape was rolling his eyes, thinking he had somewhere better to be than at the Sorting Ceremony. There was Hagrid, who was beaming and resisting the urge to wave at Yumi. 

The Sorting Ceremony proceeded through Yvette Anne Malfoy. A girl with green eyes and blond hair flaunted up towards the Sorting Hat, and placed it onto her head. Draco Malfoy stood up to gaze at his sister. "Gryffindor!" The hat screeched, while Yvette took off the hat and placed it back onto the chair. She shrugged,and joined the unenthusiastic Gryffindor Table. 

"Great! We have another Malfoy to put up with. If we thought one was bad, we should have held our mouths shut." Ron mumbled to Harry, who nodded his head approvingly. 

As the final first years were sent to their various tables, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "I would like to extend a warm welcome to a new transfer student from Bangkok, Thailand. It is my pleasure to introduce Miss Yumi Tasha Dumbledore." Yumi could feel eyes on her. She was slender with a tan complexsion. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a bun, and her brown eyes gazed across the room. She placed the hat above her head. 

_Hmm.. Let me see. Not Ravenclaw, eh? You would be great in Slytherin! Being Parseltongue afterall..._ Never mention that to anyone! _Fine. Hufflepuff? You're true and loyal. Alright, alright! Gryffindor it shall be!_ "Gryffindor!" The hat screamed, and the whole Gryffindor applauded, as did several Professors along the table. 

* * * * 

"Hi. I'm Harry. You're Yumi right?" Harry stuck out his hand, which Yumi shook and corrected his pronounciation. 

"It's You-me. Not yummy. Don't feel bad though, I've had so many different ways I can't even count." Harry nodded, chuckling. 

"Sorry." He grinned, sheepishly. "This is Ron and Hermione." Yumi nodded, as they shook hands. 

"So Yumi, how is it like being the granddaughter of Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. 

Yumi finished eating the piece of chicken before she spoke. "It's very much like Harry's life. Though I've heard a lot through Robert..." 

"Who is Robert?" Ron asked, poking around further than he should go. 

"He's my dad." Yumi said quickly, before she went back to poking in her carrots and corn. 

* * * * 

Dear Journal, 

Today I met the most amazing people! Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley! I wonder what's going to happen here at Hogwarts. Now I'm sitting down on my canopy bed, and I'm trying to get over first-day butterflies entering my stomach now. Robert wrote me a letter and a book. I pasted it into this page : __

Yumi- 

Your powers are growing greater and greater each day. I cannot express my excitement until the day you serve under Lord Voldemort. He says you may possibly be the one to break the Wizarding World into pieces. 

-Father 

I don't want to be a killer like Voldemort. I bet he hasn't found out that I'm in Gryffindor. Should I tell Uncle? Or will he become angry with me like Father does? I'm scared, and only I can express it. 

-Yumi Tasha Dumbledore 

* * * * 

Disclaimer: Anyone you don't know from the books, I own. The ones you recognize I don't own. Anything you want to say please write it down.


End file.
